발레 댄서 (Ballerina)
by chanbaekxxx
Summary: Kyungsoo, seorang ballerina yang bisu yang bertemu dengan Kai—mahluk kecil yang bisa menari—mereka menjadi akrab hari ke hari. Ia mendapatkan pengalaman-pengalaman menarik yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya. KaiSoo here! Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : 발레 댄서 (Ballerina)

Author : parkchonyal

Rating : K

This fic is a remake from Cassandra Gold's Clair-de-Lune. Genderswitch. Happy reading guys!

* * *

Dahulu kala—seratus lima puluh tahun yang lampau—ada seorang gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo, yang tidak bisa berbicara. Ia tinggal bersama neneknya di sebuah rumah kecil di kawasan kumuh Seoul. Mereka sangat miskin. Tetapi, mereka juga sangat ningrat, artinya nenek Kyungsoo sangat peduli akan etiket makan dan perilaku sopan seorang wanita, dan lebih rela mati kelaparan daripada dianggap tidak tahu sopan santun.

Pada musim dingin, tempat tinggal mereka itu dingin. dan angin berhembus melalui retakan-retakan di sekitar kusen jendela,atap rumah mereka bisa dikatakan tidak layak untuk melindungi mereka, mereka sudah biasa dengan salju yang melayang turun melalui langit-langit. Tapi pada musim semi dan panas, burung-burung gereja, layang-layang, merpati dan dara berbondong-bondong masuk melalui jendela, dan Kyungsoo biasanya terbangun di pagi hari mendengar bunyi merdu kepak sayap burung-burung itu.

Nenek Kyungsoo dulu seorang _ballerina_, dan begitu pula ibunya. Jadi, tak mengherankan bila setiap pagi, dari Senin sampai Sabtu, Kyungsoo berada di sebuah ruangan yang lebar dan panjang, yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Bersama-sama dua puluh anak-anak perempuan dan laki-laki lainnya mereka berlatih _ballet_ pada seorang pelatih yang tegas bernama Tuan Kim. Ia pernah menjadi pelatih pribadi untuk beberapa ballerina yang terkenal di Korea.

Sepanjang lima belas tahun ini, seluruh hidup Kyungsoo tidak hanya dihabiskan untuk berlatih _ballet_ saja. Biasanya, setelah latihan _ballet_ berakhir, ia belajar Ilmu Bumi, Sejarah. Terkadang ia juga mempelajari Bahasa Inggris atau Bahasa Prancis. Gadis bermata bulat itu juga biasanya pergi ke pasar, berbelanja untuk neneknya, yang sudah sangat rapuh (meskipun tubuhnya ramping dan tegak bagaikan wanita muda), dan jarang keluar dari tempat tinggalnya. Pada hari Minggu, Kyungsoo pergi ke gereja, tempat ia membuka mulutnya sesuai dengan lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan, tapi ia tidak menyanyi.

Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara? Ah! Tak ada yang tahu. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih bayi, dan konon kejadian itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan tersebut.

Ibu Kyungsoo, Hanmi—yang dikenal sebagai La Lune, yang artinya Bulan—merupakan ballerina tak terlupakan karena suatu gerakan tarian _pas seul _terkenal di akhir tarian balet yang tragis dan indah mengenai angsa-angsa, yang konon bisu sampai saat terakhir kehidupan mereka, dan pada saat itulah mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang terindah. Bertahun-tahun sebelum pementasan pertama tarian _Swan Lake_, dan bertahun-tahun sebelum Anna Pavlova menguasai dunia tari dengan tarian _The Dying Swan_, La Lune memainkan peran seekor angsa yang terluka oleh panah seorang pemburu, mengenakan _Tutu _putih yang terbuat dari berlapis-lapis kain _tulle _dan bulu angsa. Dan sekalipun La Lune tidak mengeluarkan suara, karena memang begitulah kebiasaan _ballerina._

Suatu malam para penonton bersumpah mereka mendengar La Lune menyanyikan lagu yang paling aneh; seolah-olah tariannya begitu indah sehingga bisa terdengar. Malam itu, ketika ia menjatuhkan diri di panggung di akhir tariannya, melipat dirinya seperti burung, ia menumpukan kepalanya di antara _tulle _dan bulu burung di roknya, dan tidak bangkit lagi.

"_Daebak! Daebak!_" terdengar teriakan para penonton. Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai mereka bergemuruh laksana petir. Awalnya, tak seorang pun menyadari apa yang terjadi. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum para penonton merasa bingung dan kemudian terdiam; sebelum layar ditutup cepat-cepat dan seorang dokter didatangkan; sebelum penonton mulai berbisik-bisik, lalu saling bergumam. Kemudian terdengar pengumuman dari dari pimpinan pertunjukan,diselingi isak tangis: "Hadirin sekalian, La Lune meninggal! Kata dokter jantungnya lemah—terlalu lemah untuk menari—seandainya saja kami mengetahuinya hiks." Hadirin pun terisak-isak, dan bunga-bunga berdatangan dari seluruh negeri selama berminggu-minggu.

Beberapa orang yang berada di belakang panggung pada malam kematian La Lune mengatakan bukan nyanyian yang mereka dengar, melainkan kalimat; bahwa Hanmi, si angsa bisu, di _ballerina_, meninggal setelah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

Mengenai Kyungsoo—penggemar La Lune bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Ayahnya—mantan suami Hanmi—di Paris, lalu saat Ayahnya meninggal—beberapa bulan sebelum kepergian Hanmi—neneknya membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea dan merawatnya. Tapi Kyungsoo ada di belakang panggung malam itu, dan meskipun hanya seorang bayi kecil, pasti ia memahami sesuatu. Karena sejak saat itu sampai kini, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Apakah Kyungsoo tidak ingin berbicara? Ah, pembaca! Kelihatannya, bagi Kyungsoo, dengan berlalunya hari, dadanya semakin berat menanggung kata-kata yang tidak terucapkan.

To Be Continued.

Mind to review? Thanks. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is updated, happy reading. :-)))

* * *

Setiap pagi, panas, maupun hujan—bahkan pada musim dingin ketika salju turun ke bumi—Kyungsoo duduk di bagian depan rumahnya, duduk bersila, menatap keluar, mencoba bicara.

"Aku ingin sekali berbicara seperti yang lainnya, mengeluarkan suaraku, aku malu dengan keadaanku ini. Aku butuh keajaiban agar aku bisa berbicara." kata Kyungsoo dalam hati, pada suatu sore.

Kadang-kadang, bila matahari bersinar, atau bahkan hujan turun rintik-rintik, ia merasa bahagia duduk di teras rumahnya. Rasanya damai ketika menatap ke luar jendela; nyaman berada sendirian dan tidak terganggu. Tiba-tiba ia sendirian saja menatap pepohonan di depan rumahnya, dan pohon itu seakan-akan balas menatapnya, menyukainya, dan tidak peduli ia bisu.

Tapi, lebih sering ia merasa sedih, karena ingin bisa bicara. Namun, bagaimanapun ia mencoba, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap rumah-rumah di sekitarnya; tiang listrik, burung-burung dara; burung-burung gereja; burung layang-layang; merpati-merpati dan sebuah bujur sangkar warna biru—pada hari cerah—yang merupakan langit.

Sementara ia menatap, muncul rasa rindu, sampai air mata muncul dari matanya, menggenang, dan pepohonan rindang itu tampak kabur.  
Ia ingin berteriak —jika ia bisa mengeluarkan suara—tapi takdir tidak mengizinkannya untuk berteriak dan menumpahkan semua perasaan yang mengendap di hatinya. Ia hanya mampu memendam perasaan itu sendiri. Ia bisa saja menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada buku diary, tapi ia tidak suka bercerita pada benda mati.

Lalu neneknya akan memanggil dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat berganti pakaian, karena ia harus masuk kelas pada pukul sembilan; dan ia pun akan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan menuruti perintah neneknya.

Untuk menghadiri kelas setiap pagi, Kyungsoo mengenakan stoking warna merah muda, sepatu latihan, gaun putih terbuat dari bahan muslin yang berpinggang ramping, dan celana yang serasi, yang panjangnya tiga inci di bawah rok sepanjang betis. Gaun bermodel _décolettée_—artinya terbuka di bagian leher dan bahu—dan sebagaimana gadis-gadis lain, ia menata rambutnya dengan belahan tengah lalu disanggul kecil di tengkuknya. Sebuah jaring rambut hitam membuat rambutnya selalu rapi.

Seluruh pakaiannya merupakan kompromi antara kesederhanaan dan kepraktisan, agar sebanyak mungkin bagian tubuh bisa tampak saat menari. Namun, yang lebih menonjol adalah kesederhanaan.

Saat itu Kyungsoo sedang belajar menari en pointe—menari diatas ujung jari kaki—sehingga ia membawa sepatu _pointe_-nya ke kelasnya dalam tas bertali, bersama sehelai saputangan bersih. Seperti kebiasaan penari-penari masa itu, ia memperkuat sendiri sepatu _pointe_-nya dengan jahitan tambahan dan lapisan kain muslin yang dikanji pada bagian jari-jari kakinya.

Kalau cuaca dingin ia memakai_ sweater_ wol milik ibunya untuk pergi dan pulang dari kelas. Untunglah, karena sekolah balet itu berada di kota yang sama, ia tidak perlu pergi terlalu jauh.

Sarapan setiap pagi sama saja: semangkuk kecil nasi, semangkuk kecil sup rumput laut, dan segelas teh hijau hangat. Makanan mereka tidak begitu mewah jika dibandingkan dengan sarapan pagi ala keluarga mampu, tak heran jika Kyungsoo dan neneknya termasuk kurus.

"Duduk tegak, Nak," kata nenek Kyungsoo. "Ingat, punggung jangan pernah menempel di kursi."

Lalu tibalah waktu untuk berangkat.

* * *

Setiap pagi, Kyungsoo melewati sekitar sepuluh rumah untuk sampai di depan gang, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga sampai di tempat latihannya dengan berjalan kaki—saat itu belum ada bus—. Di dekat rumahnya tinggal seorang penyanyi opera dan sering kali, sekalipun tidak pagi-pagi sekali, Kyungsoo mendengarnya berlatih menyanyi.

Memang banyak tetangganya yang berprofesi sebagai aktor, penari, dan penyanyi; tapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya luas dan rumit, dan sepak terjang kebanyakan penghuni kawasan itu merupakan misteri bagi Kyungsoo.

Seberapa misteriusnya, ia masih perlu mencari tahu.

Sepanjang jalan di keempat deretan anak tangga—tempat latihan baletnya di sebuah bangunan bertingkat—, semakin dekat semakin jelas, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar permainan sang pemain piano di kelas baletnya. (Pianis itu memakai sarung tangan abu-abu dari wol dengan ujung jari dari sarung tangan tersebut digunting, karena tangannya terlalu kedinginan.)

Tergantung musimnya, dan kalau hari cerah, tampak bercak-bercak cahaya matahari di jendela yang berdebu di antara deretan anak tangga. Di salah satu jendela ini, seakan-akan sengaja agar bisa dikagumi pelukis potret (atau kelihatannya begitu), duduklah Heebum, kucing milik Tuan Kim Heechul yang tua renta, yang segera mendengkur girang bila dibelai, sambil memejamkan matanya yang hijau dengan penuh terimakasih.

Lalu, ketika Kyungsoo memutari sudut dan mulai naik ke anak tangga pertama, tibalah ia di pintu ganda besar dengan tulisan jelas di dinding sebelahnya:

**AKADEMI TARI TUAN KIM**  
**UNTUK ANAK-ANAK PARA ARTIS**  
**YANG INGIN MENGIKUTI**  
**PROFESI ORANGTUA MEREKA**

Anak-anak perempuan dan laki-laki berkumpul di situ menjelang latihan pagi—gadis-gadis yang mengenakan stoking merah muda dan gaun latihan putih, anak laki-laki memakai celana hitam sebetis, ikat pinggang hitam, dan rompi pendek-putih terbuat dari bahan muslin—dan selalu, pada saat-saat seperti ini hati Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia menguatkan tekad untuk meneruskan langkahnya ke arah sekolah, sebab sesungguhnya, besar sekali keinginannya untuk berbalik dan menuruni anak tangga.

Tapi ia berjalan terus. Mula-mula agak pelan, lalu cepat, menundukkan kepala, dan menyelinap di antara anak-anak itu, lalu masuk ke ambang pintu.

"Sombong," salah satu gadis—biasanya Luhan yang berambut _brunette_ dan bermata cokelat menggumam.

"Tidak mau bicara, mentang-mentang ibunya La Lune..." sambut gadis bersurai seperti Luhan yang biasa dipanggil Baekhyun.

Di kelas tari itu, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki seorang teman pun.

Tapi setelah masuk ke kelas, segalanya terasa lebih mudah.

Kyungsoo tidak suka datang ke kelas terlalu pagi, sementara semua orang masih mengobrol, karena tentu saja, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak bisa ikut mengobrol. Ia selalu berusaha mencapai pintu saat Tuan Kim menyuruh murid-muridnya berkumpul—sejak saat itu suasana akan berubah menjadi sunyi. Lalu, berdiam diri seperti juga yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo akan beranjak ke barre—pegangan tangan—dan menunggu, dalam posisi pertama, Tuan Kim memulai latihan.

"Tolong perhatikan, _Mesdames_, _Messieurs_," perintah Tuan Kim dengan logat Prancisnya yang kental.

"Kita akan memulai, tentunya dengan _plié_—posisi dimana lutut ditekuk, tetapi punggung tetap lurus—! Posisi pertama. Berdiri tegak. Pinggul ke belakang. Perut dikempiskan. Kepala tegak. _And_..."

Tuan Kim bertubuh kurus dan kecil, kelihatannya ia hanya hidup dari teh obat, yang mengepul dari cangkirnya sepanjang waktu latihan dan mengisi udara dengan harum dedaunan yang samar-samar. Ia sering berkelakuan seolah-olah kepalanya sakit; seakan-akan segalanya begitu memusingkan dirinya.

Tapi, begitu melihat anak-anak mulai menari, suasanya hatinya mulai membaik. Mula-mula ia bersungut-sungut, tapi makin lama makin ceria, seperti sudah lupa akan apa yang sedang memusingkannya.

Sesungguhnya, Tuan Kim sangat bersimpati kepada Kyungsoo, karena ia pernah menari bersama Hanmi. Setiap melihat Kyungsoo menari, itu mengingatkannya pada Hanmi. Diam-diam ia sering mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo; karena yakin pada suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo akan menjadi seorang balerina yang hebat seperti ibu dan neneknya.

* * *

Ehehehe,akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Habis ini gue mau mulai ngejelasin awal hubungannya si Kyungsoo sama Kai. Jadi banyak bagian yang gue skip juga hehe, soalnya fic ini mau lebih fokus ke KaiSoo nya.

Oke gue mau bales reviews nya,thank udah review.

: Iya kak hehe, disini Kai juga semacem jadi Bonaventurenya. Ini udah lanjut,mind to review? :-))))

**Hisayuchi Kim **: Ohohoho, aku kira tema kayak gini malah termasuknya berat. Ini udah lanjut,mind to review? :-))))

**Jjong-Ice **: Iya semoga sih jadi bagus hehe. Iya gitu kak,tapi ini mau fokus ke KaiSoo nya,bukan ke kematian La Lune nya. Ini udah lanjut,mind to review? :-))))

** 1 **: Gue sendiri yang buat aja agak bingung pft. -_- Ini udah lanjut,mind to review? :-))))

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics** : Ohohoho makasih kak. Ini udah lanjut,mind to review? :-))))

**EXOST Panda** : Iya kak,ini dari novelnya Cassandra Gold yang Clair-de-Lune. Ini udah lanjut,mind to review? :-))))

* * *

Okay that's all. Mind to review? :-))))))


	3. Chapter 3

Di sudut belakang ruang latihan balet yang besar dan berdebu itu, ada sebuah lubang tikus. Dan kalau ada kucing yang bisa melongok ke dalamnya, tentulah ia akan terkejut melihat pemandangan di dalam sana.

Lubang tikus itu adalah tiruan kecil ruang yang ada diluar sana. disepanjang dindingnya terletak cermin-cermin ukuran mini, yang direkat-rekatkan dari cermin bedak padat bekas. Disepanjang kedua sisi ruang ada _barre_ ukuran mini yang dibuat dari tusuk gigi. di tengah lubang itu, berdiri seekor mahluk kecil berukuran tikus.

Begitu musik berakhir, ia melakukan gerakan _salut_ yang gemulai di hadapan bayangannya sendiri dia cermin. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi kecil tempat ia meletakkan handuknya yang lusuh. Ia mengeringkan keringat dari tubuhnya, melipat handuk itu dengan rapi, menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi, dan memakai jubah dan _scarf_nya agar otot-ototnya tidak menjadi dingin dan kaku dan ia tidak kedinginan.

Baru saja ia akan berangkat mencari makanan, didengarnya suara tangisan.

Makhluk kecil penari itu mengeluarkan hidungnya ke ruang diluar tempat tinggalnya. Kumisnya bergerak-gerak. Ia perlu berhati-hati. Bagaimanapun, ada kucing yang tinggal di bangunan tersebut.

Ia segera melihat Kyungsoo. Tanpa perlu ia mencari, dari pendengarannya saja, ia sudah tau di mana gadis itu berada. Ia ragu-ragu, telinganya bergerak-gerak saking herannya.

Lalu, dengan takut-takut, ia berjalan dengan pelan di sepanjang tepi dinding, menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti sekitar lima belas senti dari tepi rok Kyungsoo; pikirnya jarak itu dibutuhkan kalau-kalau ia perlu berlari menjauh bila sikap gadis itu bersahabat.

Biasanya, ia takkan berani berbicara dengan manusia—memang binatang jarang berani melakukannya. dan ia tahu, manusia juga biasanya tidak suka pada tikus.

Tapi, dari semua murid tari—dan ia telah mengawasi masing-masing selama beberapa minggu—gadis inilah yang paling disukainya. Ia yang paling hati-hati, paling disiplin, paling serius diantara murid tari lainnya. Ia memahami semua instruksi—menurut Kai, mahluk kecil itu—.  
Makhluk kecil itu sangat suka menari lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Menari membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Kyungsoo yang dapat menari seindah seorang La Lune bisa merasa begitu sedih.

Hidup, bagi para kaumnya, sangat sederhana.

Ia berdeham.

"Permisi nona," katanya lembut, "maaf, mengapa kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo segera berhenti menangis. Sesaat, Kyungsoo duduk terpaku. Lalu, pelan-pelan, ia mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap makhluk itu lekat-lekat.

Kai memutar bola matanya dan menepuk dahinya dengan cakarnya yang kecil. "Ah! Maafkan aku, kumohon. Mengapa aku begitu ceroboh, begitu lancang bertanya. Tolong izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kai. Aku, sebagaimana kau lihat, adalah makhluk semacam tikus, ah diriku sendiri juga tak begitu mempermasalahkan itu. Senang berkenalan denganmu nona Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya; menelan ludah; dan membungkukkan kepala, memberi hormat dengan bingung.

"Keberatankah kau, jika aku menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukmu nona manis?" Kai menawarkan. "Ibuku dulu pandai sekali menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Memang jarang orang tahu bahwa kami bisa menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang paling merdu di dunia."

Lalu Kai mulai duduk dan menceritakan masa kecilnya.

"Lagu-lagu pengantar tidur kami bertema laut. Tahukah kau, aku dilahirkan di tepi laut, di pondok nelayan? Ranjangku, yang kutiduri bersama sembilan saudaraku—adalah kerang laut, bayangkan saja! Aku selalu membaui ikan—dan sadarkah kau, disini sering tercium bau ikan?"

"Nyonya yang tinggal diatas ruangan ini memelihara kucing. Hanya dengan membaui ikan sekilas, atau sepotong kerang, semua kenangan masa kecilku akan kembali teringat. Pendek kata, ketika tumbuh besar aku ingin melihat dunia! Menjadi artis! Jadi, aku melompat naik ke sebuah kereta dan akhirnya sampai disini..."

Ia berhenti bicara, memerhatikan gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa daya.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Tiba-tiba kumisnya bergetar.

"Kau tidak tahu tentang bangunan ini kan? Disini tidak mungkin terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh tidak mungkin, selama-lamanya tidak. Bagaimanapun buruk kelihatannya."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai keheranan.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan!" kata Kai, mengambil keputusan segera.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada temanku, Kim Joonmyun. Ada biara tidak jauh dari sini. Ia tinggal di biara tersebut. Ia tertarik pada apa saja dan apa saja. Lagipula, hatinya tak pernah hancur, oleh karena itu ia sangat bijak." Kai menambahkan.

Lalu, Kai mulai menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa ia sangat mencintai tari, tentang ibunya yang sangat mendukung keinginan anaknya untuk menjadi seorang penari hebat.

"Jadi begitulah, aku berencana membangun sekolah tari, dengan maksud kelak mendirikan perusahan tari, bisakah kau bayangkan betapa indahnya sekelompok tikus menari? Suatu hari nona kecil, suatu hari..."

Tapi, tepat pada saat itu, mereka mendengar suara dari arah tangga.

"Pergi!" terdengar samar-samar, lalu, "Makhluk celaka!"

Lalu pintu ganda yang besar itu terbuka dengan bunyi keras, dan Tuan Kim masuk kembali. Kyungsoo begitu kaget sehingga ia terlompat berdiri dengan rasa bersalah. Tapi Kai terbiasa menghadapi bahaya.

"Besok pagi, Kyungsoo, pagi-pagi sekali, aku akan mengunjungimu," katanya riang sambil melompat menyeberangi lantai ke tepi ruangan.  
"Dan aku akan mengajakmu ke biara..." Kyungsoo serasa mendengar makhluk itu bicara begitu sementara ekor matanya melihat sosoknya menjauh.

Tuan Kim mendekatinya dari arah yang berlawanan, membawa dua roti panggang panas dalam saputangan putih, yang dibelinya dari kedai kecil di seberang bangunan itu. Sekalipun sedang kebingungan, Kyungsoo terkejut menyadari bahwa pria itu tidak hidup hanya dari teh herbal saja.  
"Ah Kyungsoo-ssi, masih disini?" katanya ramah, tidak melihat ekspresi bersalah muridnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Pulanglah kembali ke nenekmu, Nak—nanti ia mencarimu. Dan sampaikan salam hangatku. Katakan, aku akan segera berkunjung!" tambahnya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan bergegas berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika melewati pintu, rasanya ia melihat, lagi-lagi melalui sudut matanya, sosok Kai menghilang kedalam lubang di tepi ruangan.

"Dan ingat, jangan sampai kau biarkan kucing celaka itu masuk," seru Tuan Kim. "Aturannya adalah, hanya adegan _pas de chat_ yang diperbolehkan masuk ke sekolah ini."

Pintu berderit dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Aku harus membetulkan pintu itu, pikir Tuan Kim, dan ia meletakkan ketel diatas kompor kecil di ruangan itu, berencana membuat kopi yang enak untuk diminum bersama rotinya.

Ia menengok ke luar jendela, menatap atap-atap merah, pipa air, dan burung-burung dara. Persis di seberang bangunana itu, tampak bagian belakang gedung teater, tempat Perusahaan Tari mengadakan pementasan setiap malam.

Dan Perusahaan Tari itu akan berusia seratus tahun pada musim semi ini. Sangat mengagumkan!

Tuan Kim memikirkan Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa sayang, dan mendesah ketika teringat akan kekurangan anak itu.

Ah, pikirnya, tapi anak itu pandai menari. Buat apa ia bicara?

**_-To be continued-_**

* * *

Akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga hehe. Agak ngebingungin ya? maaf hehe. Tapi ada sedikit yang aku ubah cara bahasanya biar ga begitu ngebingungin. Thanks ya yang udah review/follow. 3333

**_Ok, Review please? :-))))))))))))_**


	4. Chapter 4

Di beranda rumah, nenek Kyungsoo sedang menantikan cucunya. Tapi ia tidak sadar akan keterlambatannya. Sementara Kyungsoo berlatih balet, seperti biasa ia mengelap debu, menyapu lantai, mencuci piring dan mangkuk bekas sarapan, menjemur cucian, dan merapikan tempat tidur. Dan kali ini ia juga sudah makan siang sederhana baginya—roti berisi selai cokelat yang ia beli di toko roti di dekat rumahnya.

Sekarang ia duduk bersender pada dinding, membaca buku tentang disiplin, pengorbanan, dan pentingnya fokus dalam mempelajari cabang seni yang ditekuni. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Ia malah memikirkan mendiang ibunya; karena hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Hanmi. Kyungsoo berencana untuk mengunjungi makam ibundanya sehabis makan siang nanti.

Hanmi, tak disangka lagi, adalah seorang penari besar. Tapi ia juga gadis liar, rambutnya yang juga liar tak henti-hentinya menyusahkan ibunya. Tak peduli betapa banyak jepit rambut, minyak rambut, dan betapa kuatnya rambut itu dipilin atau dikepang, ada saja ikal hitam yang lolos di sekitar wajah dan lehernya ketika ia menari, dan itu mengalihkan perhatian penonton. Begitulah pandangan nenek Kyungsoo, selaku orang yang memuja kesempurnaan.

Rambut Kyungsoo sebaliknya, pikir neneknya dengan puas. Rambut itu pucat bagai sinar bulan, halus seperti bulu, dan lurus, tetapi tidak terlalu lurus—benar-benar mudah ditata.

Tingkah laku Hanmi sama nakalnya dengan rambutnya. Tidak puas hanya dengan menari, ia harus pula terus-menerus mengejar pria-pria yang tidak layak! Yah, paling tidak, salah satu diantara mereka memang tidak layak.

Surat-surat cinta yang saling melintas. Air mata dan pertengkaran. Tingkah Hanmi yang tidak tahu terimakasih.

Nenek Kyungsoo membaca buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan ekspresi datar. Wajahnya yang cantik tak ubahnya wajah patung. Ia tahu anaknya meninggal karena hatinya hancur, dan ia tidak pernah memaafkannya untuk itu.

Ia tidak menganggap kebisuan Kyungsoo sebagai kekurangan. Ia menganggapnya suatu keberuntungan, suatu berkah. Buat apa anak itu bisa bicara? Bukankah ia bisa menari? Dan kemampuan bicara akan membuatnya berteman, dan dari berteman ia akan bertemu dengan para pemuda, dan berlanjut ke kekasih. Dan, akhirnya kekecewaan dan kemusnahan.

Karena bagi nenek Kyungsoo, seluruh hidup ini—kecuali tari—bisa dengan mudah berubah jadi debu. Hidup ini seperti mawar yang hancur di genggaman begitu dipegang atau buah berkilau yang ternyata oahit ketika dicicipi.

Tapi tari—ah, tari. Itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin mengecewakan. Ada keindahan didalamnya yang takkan luntur. Ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Dan bagi nenek Kyungsoo, tidak ada kehidupan di luar itu.

Ia menutup bukunya, meletakkan buku itu disampingnya,dan menatap pepohonan di depan rumahnya.

Pikirannya berbalik lagi ke hari naas bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu; saat setelah malam terakhir pementasan, ketika putrinya meninggal.

Sekarang Kyungsoo berada di depan makam ibundanya. Ia mengelus kemudian memeluk nisan ibundanya.

"Eomma, apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa disana eomma hidup dengan baik?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bak cicitan tikus.

Bulir-bulir kristal jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Ia menyeka air matanya. Lalu ia menaruh karangan bunga melati—bunga kesukaan Hanmi—di nisan ibundanya.

Seketika angin menghembus membawa hawa hangat bagi Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan keberadaan ibunya. Ia merasakan seolah-olah ibunya kini tengah memeluknya. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada dirinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi makam ibunya. Saat sampai di pintu gerbang pemakaman, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sekilas makam ibunya. Dan berjalan pergi.

Siapa pun yang benar-benar mengenal Kyungsoo pastilah mengetahui, bahwa saat masuk dari pintu, ia menyimpan suatu rahasia. Tapi, neneknya tidak menyadarinya.

Nenek tidak tahu kapan aku merasa bahagia, pikir Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu kapan aku sedih. Tapi kelihatannya ia tahu segalanya.  
Kyungsoo tidak membuang-buang waktu memikirkan, bagaimana mungkin Kai, seekor tikus, bisa bicara. Ia pun tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk menyangsikan tikus itu bisa menari. Tak ada yang mengherankan di dunia yang ajaib ini.

Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya tadi membuatnya cemas—sebab, sekalipun tidak jelas mengapa, ia yakin neneknya tidak akan setuu ia mengobrol dengan seekor tikus. Dan kalau neneknya tidak setuju ia mengobrol dengan tikus, tentunya itu perbuatan yang salah.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Nak. Cepat ganti baju. Lalu makan siang!"

Kyungsoo segera mengganti bajunya dengan terusan berwarna kelabu bergaris-garis putih, dan duduk diam di meja. Lalu—seperti biasa—ia makan, sesopan mungkin, sementara—seperti biasa—neneknya menatapnya seperti kucing menatap tikus.

"Duduk tegak, Nak. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan punggungnya, menunduk, dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Jangan makan berlama-lama begitu, Nak. Nanti tidak sempat mengikuti pelajaranmu. Cobalah jangan menjadi si Lambat Makan!"

Dulu Kyungsoo memang si Lambat Makan. Ia tidak dengan sengaja melakukannya—bahkan sadar pun tidak—tapi memang ada alasannya. Makan dengan lambat membuatnya merasa makan lebih banyak dari sesungguhnya. Ia selalu merasa lapar, tapi kini sudah terbiasa sehingga hampir tidak menyadarinya lagi.

_To be continued—_

_I want to reply review from guest,hehe. _

_**ojong dijong** : Iya, ini dari novel translate-an hehe. Disini Kyungsoo sama Kai jadi sahabat, agak aneh jugasih kalo liat manusia sahabatan sama tikus. Tapi ini mereka bahkan jadi sahabat baik. Thanks udah review hehe:-)_

_Buat kalian yang punya akun,cek pm juseyo:-))))_

**_Mind to gimme review?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Suatu sore, ketika Kyungsoo selesai berbelanja dan sedang berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah gereja sambil membayangkan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi hari itu, rasanya ia mendengar tawa yang tertahan. Tawa yang disengaja, karena ingin didengar. Ia cepat-cepat menengok ke seberang jalan—dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya panas dingin sekaligus malu.

Luhan—gadis berambut _brunette_ dan bermata cokelat kacang—dan teman-temannya Baekhyun dan Minseok sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan, persis di seberangnya, menirukan kecepatannya, gerakannya, dan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo segera berhenti melangkah—rasa malu dan kebingungannya membuatnya membeku ditempat. Ia menatap mereka sekejap saja, cukup untuk memutuskan akan segera berbalik dan kembali pulang. Tapi, Luhan sempat berseru padanya,

"Ya? Ada apa? Ada yang kaubutuhkan?"

Baekhyun dan Minseok pun sempat melontarkan tawa.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan paniknya, dan segera berbalik ke arah pulang. Masih didengarnya mereka tertawa dibelakangnya, dan ia merasa curiga kalau-kalau ada pada gaunnya, topinya, atau keranjang belanjanya, yang memang menggelikan.

Ia mencoba merunduk mengecilkan tubuhnya agar tidak begitu tampak, tapi ia yakin, pasti mereka melihat betapa anehnya cara berjalan. Sebab, kakinya gemetar hebat sekali.

Ketika akhirnya masuk ke dalam pintunya, ia bersandar lelah ke dinding rumahnya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia tak mungkin berjalan-jalan menuju gereja lagi.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Kai, dan janjinya berkunjung dan mengajaknya ke biara.

Sementara ia mulai berjalan ke kamarnya, sesuatu muncul dalam dirinya yang begitu kuat sehingga membuat dirinya terkejut sendiri.  
Bukan rasa malu, bukan rasa takut.

Melainkan tekad untuk tidak menyerah.

Karena, dibalik itu semua, Kyungsoo memliki tekad sekuat baja

* * *

Malam itu, Kyungsoo bermimpi indah. Ia berdiri di lantai kamarnya, dan ketika menengok keatas ia melihat atap kamarnya benar-benar berlubang—dan langit-langit di atasnya adalah langit malam penuh bintang.

Keesokan paginya, ketika hari masih fajar, ia terbangun oleh suara kecil yang bernyanyi.

_Naiklah ke perahu layar, kekasihku_  
_Peluk dirimu erat dan hangat_  
_Dan Tikus Perahu akan mengajakmu berlayar_  
_Melintasi Lautan Tidur_  
_Melintasi Lautan Tidur, sayangku!_  
_Dan ombak akan membuaimu sementara aku_  
_Ibu tikusmu mengayun buaianmu—_  
_Cepat seperti terbangnya albatros_

_Bila kau sampai di Pantai Pagi_  
_Aku menunggumu di sana_  
_Dan Pulau Siang_  
_Di Lautan Tidur _  
_Begitu terang seterang-terangnya_

Pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dirasakannya sebuah hidung yang kecil, lembab, dan berkumis menggelitiki lehernya tepat di bawah telinga. Sensasi ini terasa aneh sekaligus dikenalnya. Siapa yang kukenal, pikirnya mengantuk, yang memiliki hidung seperti itu? Pelan-pelan, ia menengok.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Nona Kyungsoo! Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dibangunkan dengan lagu nina bobo. Memang tidak sepenuhnya logis, membangunkan orang dengan lagu pengantar tidur. Tapi aku ingin membangunkanmu secara khusus, karena aku tahu kau sedang sedih. Sekarang sebelum kita berangkat—sebab aku menawarkan jasaku mengantarmu menemui temanku, Joonmyun, kalau kau sempat—aku harus memberitahumu," jelas Kai.

Kyungsoo bangkit dengan hati-hati, agar tidak merusak posisi selimutnya. Lalu ia cepat-cepat berpakaian. Ia tidak suka memikirkan apa pendapat luar biasa ini.

Tapi, pagi ini ia bangung dengan kekuatan baru, kejelasan baru, kepastian baru tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tak seorang pun yang dikenalnya, bisa membantunya. Tapi barangkali—oleh suatu mukjizat—seseorang yang baru dikenalinya, bisa.  
Satu-satunya yang membuatnya takut adalah neneknya terbangun dan menghalanginya.

"Ikuti aku!" ujar tikus itu ketika ia sudah siap.

Mereka merangkak dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, melewati nenek Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap, dan keluar pintu. Kai bergerak dengan gesit, ringan, dan anggun, berhenti dan melangkah bagaikan penari, sedangkan langkah Kyungsoo begitu ragu-ragu, gugup, dan terseok-seok, sekalipun ia penari.

Begitu keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya, Kyungsoo menutup pintu gerbangnya dengan begitu pelan sehingga kelihatannya tahap keberangkatan ini memakan waktu tak kurang dari lima menit.

Tapi, neneknya tetap terlelap.

Dan dimulailah pengalaman Kyungsoo yang luar biasa dan tak terbayangkan.

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur saking terpesona.

Di hadapannya, terhampar sampai ke ambang pintu, ada kebun yang lebat. Di sebelah sana, ada pinggiran jurang. Di sebelah sana lagi, laut! Dan di atas, langit! Dan sedikit ke kanan, permukaan kelabu sebuah lereng gunung, yang ke dalamnya terukir—sebuah biara.

Kyungsoo bergidik merasakan angin laut yang berhembus tiba-tiba.

"Ayo nona!" panggil Kai dengan suara nyaring, suaranya hampir hilang diantara bunyi ombak di bawah mereka dan kebun—yang dipenuhi burung-burung—di hadapan mereka. "Ikuti aku!"

Kyungsoo menatap ke bawah, ke kakinya. Kaki itu menapak di atas papan kusam di ambang pintu yang tak dikenal ini. Tepat di hadapannya, rumput terhampar berkelok-kelok.

Ia mengangkat kakinya, menapakkannya di atas rumput, dan dalam tiga langkah, melewati pintu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan matahari pagi yang lembut menghangatkan wajahnya. Ia berada di luar! Di luar! Tetapi...

Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia memejamkan mata. Lalu ia melihat ke belakangnya.

Kelihatannya ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah gua. Batu kelabu yang lembab di sekitar pintu masuk itu bertepi kasar dan berlumut. Ambang pintu itu kosong, kelihatannya begitu gelap sehingga dari situ tidak tampak sesuatu apapun. Sungguh, kegelapan yang ditinggalkannya di belakang begitu pekatnya sehingga hampir membuatnya ketakutan.

Di mana rumahnya? Di mana bangunan tempatnya tinggal hampir seumur hidupnya? Mungkinkah terkurung di dalam gua di lereng gunung?  
Tapi ia berada di mana sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin langit ini, laut ini, gunung ini, kebun ini, biara ini, tersembunyi di balik sebuah pintu batu yang tua?

Tapi, mana ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkan di dunia yang aneh ini?

Ia berpaling lagi keheranan dan mengikuti sosok kecil Kai yang melangkah cepat di atas rumput, melewati bunga-bunga liar, semak-semak, dan pohon-pohon, tepian jurang dan laut biru di sisi kirinya, yang bahkan lebih luas dan bebas dari bayangannya, ditambah lagi langit luas di atasnya, ke mana pun mata memandang.

Menghirup nafas dengan sulit, ia mengikuti si tikus ke pintu biara—yang seperti diukir di sisi gunung—dan menunggu, jantungnya berdebar saking terpesona, ketika tikus itu menyelinap di bawah pintu itu.

Pintu itu segera terbuka, dan tampak seorang biarawan tua, dengan Kai hinggap di bahunya.

"Betul, kan," ujar Kai pada Kyungsoo, "biara ini dekat!" dan menengok pada biarawan itu, dan berkata, "Aku mengajak nona ini untuk bertemu dengan biarawan Joonmyun. Tolong katakan, ia ada di mana pagi ini?"

"Ada di ruang belajarnya, Kai-ssi," ujar pria itu, dan ia menurunkan tikus itu dengan hati-hati ke lantai, lalu tikus itu berlari dengan lincah di sepanjang koridor, melewati jalan batu di mana ada sebuah patung Bunda Maria berkerudung biru, dan melewati beberapa jendela besar yang berhadapan dengan laut.

Tapi, biarawan tua itu tersenyum menatap punggung Kyungsoo, seakan-akan ia mengenalnya, atau sudah lama menunggu kedatangannya.  
Di ujung koridor tampak pintu terbuka. Kai bergegas masuk ke dalamnya, Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan malu-malu, dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan batu indah yang dikelilingi rak-rak buku.

Ada satu lagi pintu terbuka menuju kebun yang penuh dengan bunga dan tumbuh-tumbuhan, yang berakhir di jurang menuju laut. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, di meja batu, duduk dengan tenang dan diam seorang pria.

Pria ini kurus, tulangnya halus, rambutnya lurus dan sangat kelam, dan iris _hazel_nya separuh tersembunyi di balik sepasang kacamata. Hidungnya mancung dan kelihatannya cerdas, mulutnya ramah, dan giginya putih.

Wajahnya menyenangkan, tampan, dan lembut. Tapi mungkin ekspresinyalah yang paling mengagumkan, juga matanya. Di balik kejernihan iris _hazel_nya tersimpan sesuatu, karena mata itu seolah tersembunyi malu-malu di balik kacamatanya.

Saat ini ia sedang tekun mengamati batu berbentuk oval yang besar dan halus, yang terletak di atas meja. Ada buku besar terbuka di sisinya, dan halaman buku di bawah tangannya yang kurus itu sudah separuh terisi dengan tulisan tangannya yang cukup rapi.

Tapi saat ini ia telah berhenti menulis, dan menatap batu itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat tenang dan bahagia. Seakan-akan ia tengah menatap benda yang paling indah di dunia.

Selain buku-buku, ruangan itu kosong, tapi batu kelabu yang melapisi dinding dan lantainya begitu indah, kebun di luar begitu menakjubkan, dan Biarawan Joonmyun begitu tenang dan bahagia sehingga bagi Kyungsoo, ruangan itu adalah tempat terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.  
Sementara itu, Kai telah naik ke lengan Biarawan Joonmyun dan menggelitikinya dengan kumisnya. Biarawan Joonmyun tidak bergerak. Dengan mata masih menatap batu, ia berkata dengan suara lembut dan penuh humor,

"Selamat pagi, Kai."

"Biarawan Joonmyun," kata tikus itu, "aku mengajak seseorang untuk bertemu denganmu. Ia penari andal—ia menari seindah tikus! Tapi ia sedang bersedih hati. Sungguh misterius, bukan? Tapi aku tahu kalau kau bisa memecahkan persoalannya!"

Biarawan Joonmyun tertawa.

"Ah, Kai," katanya, "kau menyanjungku, Saudara Tikus!" dan ia membelai kepala tikus itu dengan telunjuknya. Lalu, dari batu itu, dengan sedikit menyesal ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Nona, setelah diperkenalkan begitu, bisa-bisa kau nanti kecewa." Segera tatapannya pada Kyungsoo jadi berubah, penuh perhatian, seperti ketika tadi ia menatap batu.

"Benarkah kau bersedih hati? Oh ya, kelihatannya begitu. Bolehkah aku tahu, mengapa?"

Kyungsoo balas menatap Biarawan Joonmyun dengan takjub. Ia belum pernah ditatap seperti itu. Semua orang menatapnya seakan-akan sudah tau apa yang akan mereka lihat—neneknya, Tuan Kim, dan murid-murid tari lainnya, bahkan juga Kai yang begitu ramah, lucu, dan baik hati.

Tapi Biarawan Joonmyun menatapnya seakan-akan ia baru menemukan sebuah negeri yang baru, yang gunung, sungai, pepohonan, binatangnya, musim, bahayanya, masih belum dikenalnya. Ia kelihatan sepenuhnya tertarik akan apa yang bakal ditemukannya, tak peduli apa itu.

Dan tampaknya bagi Kyungsoo, ini adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan sepanjang pagi itu. Dipandang seperti itu, ia hampir tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi belum sempat ia merasa canggung, Biarawan Joonmyun sudah berkata lagi.

"Ah," katanya lembut. "Kau sedih karena tidak bisa bicara."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saking takjub.

Kai sedang melompat-lompat di atas meja dan mencicit-cicit. Ia begitu kegirangan sehingga aksen tikusnya jadi begitu nyaring dan sulit dipahami Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku tikus yang bodoh sekali," ucapnya.

"Mengapa tidak terpikir olehku! Nona ini tidak bisa bicara. Memang ini suatu kemalangan yang luar biasa. Bahkan menari, tentunya, tidak bisa menandingi kemampuan bicara. Paling tidak, tidak terlalu bisa menandingi. Coba lihat, bukankah Biarawan Joonmyun sangat bijaksana?" tambahnya dengan bangga pada Kyungsoo, setelah ia lebih tenang.

"Oh, itu bukan sebuah kebijaksanaan," kata Biarawan Joonmyun. "Aku hanya mendengarkan. Dan kau, Kai sayang, sama sekali tidak bodoh, kuharap kau tahu itu!" sambil berkata begitu, ia berpaling pada si tikus dengan penuh perhatian sehingga Kyungsoo merasa sedih, seakan-akan dirinya sudah dilupakan.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, Biarawan Joonmyun sudah memperhatikan Kyungsoo lagi.

"Nona, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu. Tahukah kau, para biarawan di sini berusaha diam sebanyak mungkin, dan bahwa di malam hari, keheningan itu hanya boleh diganggu bila ada kepentingan yang mendesak,"

"Kami menyebutnya Keheningan Besar. Tahukah kau, keheningan itu bagus, karena keheningan membantu orang untuk mendengarkan. Keheningan bisa mengungkapkan lebih dari seribu kata. Dan kata-kata, yah!" dan ia menunjuk ke buku besar, halamannya yang terbuka separuh terisi tulisannya yang kecil dan halus, mendeskripsikan batu penemuannya.

"Kata-kata tidak bisa mengungkapkan segalanya. Bahkan kadang-kadang, kurasa kata-kata tidak bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga. Nona, bicara itu tidak penting."

Kyungsoo begitu kecewa sehingga ia tersenyum untuk menutupi perasaannya. Ia merasa, menunjukkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada orang sebaik itu bukanlah sikap yang terpuji.

"Ah, tapi bagimu hal itu penting," ujar Biarawan Joonmyun.

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia menatap Biarawan Joonmyun dengan mulut separuh terbuka.

"Kau ingin bisa bicara," gumam Biarawan Joonmyun senang. "Dan aku ingin bisa mendengarmu."

Masih dengan mulut terbuka, Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata.

"Kalau begitu," lanjut Biarawan Joonmyun sedikit cepat. "Maukah kau kubantu agar bisa berbicara?"

Rona wajah Kyungsoo berubah pucat, kegirangan.

Biarawan Joonmyun tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk satu kali. Tapi anggukan itu begitu dalamnya sehingga hampir-hampir saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Biarawan Joonmyun tertawa.

—_To be continued_

_Reply for guest's review;_

**nicha**; ohohoho, iya ini emang settingannya di eropa, tapi ada juga beberapa bagian yang sedikit saya sesuaikan sama kultur di korea. okeoke, ini sudah dilanjut ya. mind to gimme feedback?:-)

Finally, chapter 5 selesai juga. Untuk chapter ini masih sedikit nyeritain masalahnya Kyungsoo ya. mungkin untuk chapter yang banyak kaisoonya chapter akhiran hehe.

Thanks for reading, and mind you to gimme feedback?:-)


	6. Chapter 6

"Sekarang," katanya setelah Kyungsoo tenang kembali. "Aku akan berbagi rahasia kecil denganmu. Kurasa kau sudah bisa bicara. Ah, Nona, dengarkan aku!" katanya ketika Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk membantah.

"Begini, kurasa yang kau butuhkan hanyalah seseorang yang mendengarkanmu. Dan aku senang sekali menjadi seseorang itu. Lagi pula, apa gunanya berbicara kalau tidak ada yang mendengarkan?"

"Nona—eh, maafkan aku, siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo!" seru Kai segera.

"Cerah dan berbunga!" ujar Biarawan Joonmyun. Ia berhenti sejenak, matanya menerawang, seakan-akan sedang mengenang sesuatu yang indah—atau sedih. Lalu ia mendesah, dan melanjutkan dengan lembut, "Ibumu tentunya seorang wanita yang puitis sehingga bisa memberimu nama seindah itu—ah, tapi kini ia berada di surga bukan?"

Lagi-lagi ia menerka dengan tepat, "Sayang sekali. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, kau bisa bercerita tentangnya.

"Nona Kyungsoo, dahulu kala, aku pernah merasa sendirian di dunia ini. Lalu aku memahami bahwa dengan mendengarkan kita mengetahui bahwa kita tidak sendirian. Aku telah mendengarkan banyak hal yang diam, dan banyak di antaranya, telah berbicara padaku. Kalau kau ingin bicara, aku akan siap mendengarkan. Tapi sekalipun kau diam, aku bisa mendengarmu.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Biarawan Joonmyun.

"Sekarang, kusarankan kau datang ke biara ini setiap pagi pada waktu seperti ini. Satu pelajaran pendek setiap hari, hanya itu yang kau butuhkan. Kalau kau mau, aku akan berada di sini untuk mendengarkan. Tapi, sekarang aku perlu bertanya padamu—apakah ada yang tahu kau berada di sini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Biasanya, hal seperti ini akan membuatnya cemas setengah mati. Tapi, ia begitu bahagia sehingga tidak sempat merasa cemas.

"Kalau begitu—kepada siapa kau harus minta izin untuk mengunjungi biara ini?"

"Neneknya," kata Kai. "Atau mungkin juga gurunya, Tuan Kim."

"Kalau begitu, sebelum kau datang lagi besok, kau harus minta izin pada salah seorang di antara orang-orang yang baik ini. Tapi sebelum kau pergi, ada pertanyaan untukmu. Pulanglah, nona, dan renungkan, mengapa menurutmu kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Saat itu Kai telah beranjak pergi, dan sudah berada di tengah lorong. "Sampai jumpa besok, Biarawan Joonmyun!" Kyungsoo mendengarnya berkata.

Semua kemunculan dan kepergiannya memang serba mendadak seperti ini. Tapi, Kyungsoo masih berdiri di sana, enggan untuk berlalu. Tiba-tiba bagian bangunan di luar pintu batu itu jadi begitu menyedihkan baginya.

Dan bagaimana, pikirnya panik, kalau semua ini hanya mimpi?

"Ini bukan mimpi," ujar Biarawan Joonmyun, menggodanya. "Aku akan berada di sini besok. Kau tampaknya orang yang pesimis, nona! Ah, tapi aku orang yang optimistis. Jadi kataku, janganlah takut! Dunia ia tidak sekejam yang kau duga—bahkan jauh lebih menyenangkan!" dan matanya yang kelabu jernih, jernih seperti air, tersenyum padanya.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling ruang batu itu, dan kebun di luar, dan mendesah. Lalu, setelah menatap mata si biarawan untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya, ia melakukan gerak _révérence_—salam hormat penari—yang paling indah, sambil menundukkan kepala. Seolah-olah mengatakan dengan sepenuh hatinya, _terima kasih_. Lalu ia berlari mengejar Kai.

Maka kembalilah mereka, si tikus dan si gadis kecil, melewati patung Bunda Maria, melewati biarawan penjaga pintu, dan keluar dari pintu, menyeberangi rumput, di bawah sinar matahari, melewati tepi laut, melintasi bunga-bunga dan tetumbuhan, dibawah langit luas menuju ke pintu yang gelap, gua, dan kembali ke bangunan yang aneh itu, rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semula takut untuk pulang. Tapi, Kai adalah seekor tikus. Ia biasa menghadapi bahaya. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam dan dnegan setia mengikutinya di kegelapan.

Pintu batu itu pelan-pelan tertutup sendiri di belakang mereka, seakan-akan tertiup angin misterius. Kyungsoo menatap kekelaman di sekelilingnya.

"Jangan cemas," ujar Kai. "Aku sudah berkali-kali kembali. Selalu seperti ini. Sekarang kau pulanglah, begitu pula aku, dan kita harus bersiap-siap masuk kelas. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi besok. Sampai jumpa!" dan ia pun menghilang.

Kyungsoo mengendap-mengendap menuju pintu rumahnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Nenek? pikirnya ketakutan, sebab tentunya neneknya sudah bangun sekarang. Ia begitu kebingungan, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Bagaimana mungkin, pikirnya, sambil menatap ke belakang, dan tidak melihat sesuatu apapun yang aneh.

Diam-diam, Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamarnya, melewati neneknya yang masih tidur, mengganti pakaiannya cepat-cepat, dan naik ke ranjangnya, dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Bagaimanapun, sepanjang waktu latihannya di kelas bersama Tuan Kim, ia merenungkan pertanyaan Biarawan Joonmyun.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa bicara?

Bila ia tidak sedang memikirkan hal itu, dengan bahagia dan takjub ia memikirkan Biarawan Joonmyun, biara, tebing, laut, dan langit yang tersembunyi di lantai atas—atau langit bawah?—di bangunan yang sama, tempat ia merasa terpenjara.

Dan bila tidak sedang memikirkan hal itu, ia cemas soal meminta izin.

Mula-mula kebahagiaan membuatnya tidak cemas. Tapi, sekarang kecemasan merayap kembali, seperti tangan kecil yang dingin.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Kyungsoo!" tegur Tuan Kim, ketika Kyungsoo salah melangkah. Tuan Kim bicara dengan nada agak kaget, karena ia berharap banyak padanya.

Dua atau tiga gadis terkekeh, merasa senang karena si anak emas, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu, tidak disukai pelatihnya.

Terkejut, Kyungsoo tersipu malu dan memperbaiki gerakannya.

Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya Tuan Kim seandainya ia pun dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di lubang tikus Kai. Sebab, tentu saja, setiap pagi bersama-sama Kyungsoo, Kai mengikuti latihan tari yang diajarkan Tuan Kim. Tetapi—sekalipun Kai menghormati Tuan Kim sebagai guru dan mantan penari kenamaan—ia merasa kesal mendengar pria itu menegur temannya. Segera ia meninggalkan latihannya dan bergegas ke pintu lubang tikusnya untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

Dan—sekalipun tentu saja ia tidak tampak oleh semua murid tari—ia menggeleng menatap guru balet yang malang itu dan mengancam akan mengambil tindakan bila ia terus-menerus menegur Kyungsoo.

"Anak itu sedang belajar bicara!" cicitnya marah. "Apa sih bedanya kalau ia menjulurkan kaki yang salah? Kaki mana pun yang dipilihnya, ia melakukannya dengan indah!" Namun, belakangan ini ia menjadi tenang dan memaafkan Tuan Kim karena bagaimanapun ia guru balet dan berhak menegur muridnya.

Bila Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tentu saja ia dapat menulis surat. Kalau saja neneknya lebih mendorongnya berkomunikasi, tentunya Kyungsoo sangat sering menulis surat. Tapi, tentu saja neneknya tidak mendukungnya, karena menurutnya, surat berpeluang mendatangkan teman-teman—belum lagi kekasih—sama efektifnya seperti ucapan. (Dan memang, ada banyak sekali surat berisi keputusasaan antara Hanmi dan anak muda yang tidak layak itu.) Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya menulis surat bilamana sangat perlu saja.

Memang begitulah perjalanan takdir, di akhir jam pelajaran, setelah kelas dibubarkan, Tuan Kim berkata, "Permisi, Tuan Lee—aku perlu bicara denganmu tentang tempo penggalan lagu _Giselle_ yang kita gunakan untuk tarian _enchaînement_ kecil yang kita kerjakan itu..." dan dalam perundingan dengan Tuan Lee di piano, ia membubuhkan beberapa catatan di atas kertas musik.

Kyungsoo tahu ia bisa saja meminjam pensil dan kertas untuk menulis surat pendek padanya, meminta izin mengunjungi bicara.

Ia ragu-ragu.

"Kyungsoo!" ujar Tuan Kim sambil menatapnya. "Masih disini? Jangan kecil hati, anakku—kita para penari sering juga mengalami hari-hari naas. Makanlah yang banyak—kau kelihatan kurus—dan tidurlah cepat. Kuharap besok kau menari dengan baik lagi!"

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan menjauh. Sudahlah, minta izin pada Nenek saja. Tapi ia tahu, akan lebih mudah menghadapi Tuan Kim.

* * *

Pada saat makan siang (yah... hanya semangkuk _jajangmyeon_, teh hitam encer, dan beberapa butir _hangwa_ sebagai makanan penutup), Kyungsoo mencoba meminta izin pada neneknya untuk mengunjungi biara.

Ia mencoba lagi pada awal pelajaran, lalu pada akhir pelajaran, dan ketika dia pulang dari pasar. Tapi setiap kali, keberaniannya hilang.  
"Selamat malam, Nak," kata neneknya pada akhirnya, setelah mereka makan malam berupa semangkuk kecil _kimchi_ dan susu.

Dan mengenai pertanyaan Biarawan Joonmyun...

Mengapa ia tidak bisa bicara?

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun. Ia tidak bahagia lagi. Sekarang ia sedih, karena kelihatannya, sekalipun Biarawan Joonmyun merupakan orang yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah dikenalnya, sekalipun ada tebing, laut, langit—dan biara!—semua tersembunyi di dalam bangunan, ia akan gagal.

Ia tidak akan belajar bicara, titik.

Tapi tidak semua makhluk merasa putus asa malam itu. Karena di dalam lubang tikus, di bawah cahaya lilin ulang tahun kecil yang telah dibuang pemilik aslinya, Kai sedang bekerja.

Dalam tempo singkat sejak berteman dengan Kyungsoo, ia menganggap tugas menganar gadis itu ke Biarawan Joonmyun sebagai Tugas Suci.  
Tetapi, ia tidak mengizinkan tugas tersebut mengganggu jadwalnya sehari-hari. Karena impian itu—mendirikan sekolah balet khusuk untuk tikus—adalah Tugas Suci juga.

Tepat pada saat itu, ia sedang menyiapkan pelajaran pertamanya. Itu suatu pekerjaan berat, dan membutuhkan banyak imajinasi.

Pertama-tama, ia harus berpura-pura menjadi dirinya sendiri, menjadi guru, berdiri di depan kelas, menjelaskan dan mencontohkan latihan untuk kelas pura-puranya. Ia berusaha berbicara dengan jelas dan menjaga kontak mata dengan para muridnya.

Lalu ia pindah ke posisi di tengah kelas, berbalik arah, dan berpura-pura menjadi murid yang mencoba melakukan apa yang baru saja diinstruksikannya. Ia mencoba membayangkan berbagai kesulitan yang dihadapi kelas pura-pura ini; dan mengingat-ingat apa yang menurutnya sangan menantang, ketika pertama kali memerhatikan kelas Tuan Kim.

Lalu ia kembali ke depan kelas, berbalik lagi, mendemonstrasikan secara lebih jelas dan menerangkan secara lebih lengkap. Dengan hati-hati ia memberi semangat pada murid, dan berusaha tidak kehilangan kesabaran pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia bergegas menuju buku catatan kecil yang dibiarkannya terbuka di lantai, dan, sambil menelungkup, membuat catatan-catatan kecil.

Ia berterima kasih pada Tuan Kim, yang tanpa diketahuinya telah mengajarnya cara mengajar yang baik. Guru balet itu takkan bisa mengajar lebih baik lagi, sekalipun seandainya ia tahu tikus itu memerhatikannya. Tapi, Kai juga sadar, beberapa adaptasi perlu dilakukan agar gaya mengajar Tuan Kim bisa benar-benar bermanfaat bagi sekelas tikus.

Untunglah, kreativitas adalah salah satu kelebihan Kai.

Belum lagi murid-muridnya—termasuk ia sebagai guru—kesemuanya adalah pemula, tidak memiliki pendahulu. Sebab tak seorang pun dalam sejarah dunia seni, sepengetahuan Kai, pernah mengajar tari balet klasik pada sekelompok tikus.

Tapi toh Kai merasa cukup mampu—sekalipun merasa malu juga. Rasa percaya diri—ditingkahi rasa hormat—juga berperan dalam hal ini.  
Lubang tikus itu makin lama makin tidak mirip dengan kediaman seekor tikus yang mengagumi balet, tapi makin menyerupai sekolah tari khusus tikus. Selama ini Kai telah mengoleksi brosur-brosur teater yang tidak dipakai lagi. (Ini mudah bagi seekor tikus yang tinggal di bangunan di sebelah teater). Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, dengan susah payah ia menggunting gambar-gambar penari cantik, dan menempelkannya di atas cermin-cermin di dinding di sekitar lubang tikus.

Ia juga telah meletakkan dua saputangan saku (milik orang yang tidak mencarinya lagi—ibu Kai selalu menekankan padanya perbedaan antara tikus dan pencuri) untuk membagi dua sudut di belakang menjadi ruang ganti, satu untuk pria dan satu lagi untuk wanita. Saputangan itu kedua-duanya berwarna putih, agak ternoda oleh tinta, dan disulami monogram CD. Jadi, ia bisa menganggapnya singkatan dari _Dancing Class_ daripada misalnya, Charles Dickens.

Minggu lalu, Kai mendesain sebuah poster cantik yang mengumumkan pendirian sekolahnya, lengkap dengan tanggal dan waktunya, dan jadwal berlangsungnya pelajaran. Poster ini dibawanya ke temannya sesama tikus yang bernama Jinki, yang bersama istri dan anak gadisnya tinggal di percetakan, dan telah menjadi pakar dalam membuat barang cetakan bagi tikus.

Keesokan harinya, Kai mendapat seratus helai poster, dan seharian ia menempel semuanya setinggi mata tikus di seluruh bangunan dan di sekitar jalan-jalan yang berdekatan. Poster ini, tentu saja, terlalu kecil untuk dilihat manusia—kecuali kalau orang berusaha keras. Tapi tikus-tikus dapat melihatnya dan menyebarkan berita ini kepada teman-temannya.

Tak lama kemudian setiap tikus di sekitar daerah itu sudah tahu bahwa Kai telah membuka sebuah sekolah tari khusus untuk tikus—dan berita ini tersebar lebih luas lagi, karena jaringan-jaringan tikus itu cukup besar dan efisien.

Kai tentunya akan merasa puas sekali kalau saja ia melihat apa yang terjadi pagi itu di depan poster yang dengan nekatnya ditempelnya di dekat pintu masuk teater.

"Oh, Sehunna, lihat!" kata seekor tikus betina ketika melihat poster itu. Ia tikus putih seperti salju, memakai pita merah jambu yang diikatnya dengan manis di lehernya, dan memiliki kumis yang luar biasa ekspresif. "Sekolah balet khusus untuk tikus! Ini dia yang kita tunggu-tunggu!"

"Benarkah?" kata tunangannya, Sehun, yang tangannya digandeng manja oleh si tikus betina. "Yah, sekarang kau tahu, sayangku."

"Aku sudah lama sekali ingin menari di atas pentas—dengan cara yang anggun, tentunya. Tapi kesempatan bagi tikus langka sekali, lagi pula ada kau, cintaku, dan caramu melompat, sekalipun harus dilakukan di tempat-tempat yang sempit, begitu artistik. Selama ini bakatmu tersia-sia saja. Kita harus mendaftar bersama-sama, Sehunna!"

"Haruskah Luhannie?" tanya Sehun, sambil membetulkan kembali letak kacamatanya yang selalu merosot, dan menatap poster itu lebih teliti lagi.

"Tentu harus, sayangku. Aku memikirkan bakatmu lebih dari bakatku sendiri. Balet itu seluruhnya terdiri atas lompatan-lompatan, khususnya untuk laki-laki. Tunggu saja kalau mereka sudah melihatmu menari!"

"Tunggu sampai mereka melihat _kau_," balas Sehun sopan, dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan sambil bergandengan tangan. Maklum, mereka baru saja bertunangan.

Mereka adalah murid-murid pertama Kai, dan mereka mendaftar sore itu juga.

_To be continued—_


End file.
